kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: T.H.E.-F.L.Y.
is the first story in the eight episode of Season 1 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It aired on January 17, 2003 on Cartoon Network and was the first "art" episode in the series. Summary The episode is told from the point of view of a housefly flying around the Sector V Treehouse, and is entirely orchestral, featuring no sound other than music which punctuates the action. The fly first witnesses Sector V arriving home from some mission, bringing back a Samurai helmet, apparently an item of great value to them. After cheering for their success, they all go to their rooms. When no one else is looking, Numbuh 1 takes the helmet on and pretends to battle in his room before he sees the fly. He runs away from it, seemingly scared of it. He then presses the emergency exit button, sucking the fly into an air vent. It emerges from the vent into the room of Numbuh 2, who seems to have repeatedly failed at inventing new technology. Upon seeing the fly, he is filled with joy. He takes the fly and puts it in a scanning device and creates a device consisting of two tennis rackets that allow him to fly. He flies around and plays with the fly until it flies away. It lands in the room of Numbuh 3, who catches the fly with a butterfly net and dresses it up for a tea party, but it soon escapes through another vent. The fly comes into Numbuh 4's room while its occupant is practicing martial arts. He attempts to kill it but it escapes through the vent once again. Numbuh 4 breaks open his vent and follows the fly as it finally reaches Numbuh 5's room. The others then rush into the room, all wanting to do something different with the fly. After a period of thought, Numbuh 5 instead chooses to let the fly go free by releasing it out of the window, leaving everyone except Numbuh 1 disappointed. The fly then goes to the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane, where it is revealed to be a machine used by the Delightful Children From Down The Lane to spy on Sector V. They laugh an inaudible laugh. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 1 Villains *Delightful Children From Down the Lane Locations *Sector V Treehouse *Delightful Mansion From Down the Lane 2x4 Technology *S.C.A.M.P.E.R. *Stun ray *Analysis machine *F.L.A.P.P.U.H. Villain Technology *Mechanical fly Continuity * Numbuh 2's fly suit made a cameo in Operation: G.R.O.W.U.P., probably as "comeuppance" for the Delightful Children leading Numbuh 2 to build the suit. *The magazine that Numbuh 5 is reading is the same one she read in Operation: L.I.Z.Z.I.E. * The outfit Kuki wore in this episode is the same as the one she wore in Operation: I.-S.C.R.E.A.M. Pop Culture References * Numbuh 3 has a stuffed animal of Sheep from Sheep in the Big City. * A repetitive part of the music that consists of violin sounds plays in several moments when the fly is flying away. This part of the music resembles Flight of the Bumblebee by Rimsky-Korsakock. Trivia *Along the main theme, each operative has it's own genre of music during their respective scenes: **Numbuh 1's theme was a Japanese motif as he pretended to be a Samurai. **Numbuh 2's theme was one of a waltz, as he flew alongside the fly in an aerial ballet. **Numbuh 3's theme became one of a music box, as she played dolls with the fly. **Numbuh 4, trying by all means to kill the fly, had his theme as heavy metal. **Numbuh 5's theme was a smooth jazz while she tried to simply relax, oblivious to the fly. *There is no sound in this episode except for the background music. Because of this, there is no way to know what the characters were actually saying except by lip-reading. *It is shown that Numbuh 1 has pternocarcophobia, the fear of flies. *This was the first "art" episode of Codename: Kids Next Door, with the next ones being: Operation: R.E.P.O.R.T., Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E., Operation: F.O.O.D.F.I.T.E., Operation: L.O.V.E. and Operation: S.C.I.E.N.C.E. Production Notes *This is the first episode to have a 2003 copyright date in the credits. Goofs To be added! Gallery Mosca.png Kids Next Door S01E08a Operation THE-FLY.jpg T.H.E.-F.L.Y. Category:season 1 Category:Team episodes